Sonic Scream
The power and ability in which one can generate vocal sounds at extremely high and destructive amplitudes. Also known as Vocal Amplification. Capability The user can utilize their voice as a weapon. Loud yells causes large cracks in solid substances, deafening screams can knock people off their feet and vibrate structures enough to destruction. Such powers might also be associated with bats, as they use sonic waves to detect where they are going and to detect food. Techniques Some can perform: *"Hostile Scream": to generate vocal sounds that cause agonizing migraines. Can render complete deafness or unconsciousness, and even cause minor to severe brain damage *“''Multiple Voices''”: to generate overlapping vocalizations *could not.Audiokinesis: ability to create various sonic effects through the combined action of her vocal cords and limited psionic powers which can only be used in conjunction with the sounds she produces. **''Sonic Scream: Siryn can cause her vocal cords to vibrate over a wide range of sonic frequencies and produce a volume of sound ranging up to at least 140 decibels. Siryn has thus the ability to shatter solid objects with a sonic scream **Flight: Siryn can use the sonic vibrations of her scream as a carrier wave. **Sonic Lance: By focusing her sonic vibrations while screaming into an intense beam. This is used as a sort of "battering ram" that can stun or even destroy most solid objects. **Sonar: can use her sonic powers as a form of sonar. By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wavefront of the note, she can evaluate her surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. **Sonic Null Field: can project a field of silence in a area making no sound reach outside the area or no sound outside the area in. **Sonic Amplification: can amplify sound carrier waves allowing her to hear conversations or noises from far off. **Sonic Shield: can tighten sound waves around herself or others near her, making a barrier against outside attack. **Vocal Disorientation: ability to change someone’s balance, by affecting their equilibrium using her sonic scream. **Vocal Trance: ability to subtly influence peoples subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of her voice using sonics, the effects tend towards blatant hypnosis **Vocal Unconsciousness: ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious. **Siren's Song: ability to influence human beings with a certain pitch of her voice, causing them to fall in love with her without regard to gender or sexual orientation. **Sound Immunity: Siryn's hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by the effects of her scream and similar abilities. **'Vertigo': by affecting the sensor organs in the inner ear that control balance to cause sudden vertigo **'Superhuman Vocal Stamina': Her vocal cords are tremendously strong, so that she can produce sonic effects through screaming constantly for hours at a time without noticeably tiring or injuring her vocal apparatus. Siryn’s vocal cords and the interiors of her throat and mouth are also superhumanly tough, so that the intense pressures and constrictions that she produces do not cause her any injury. Users *Silver Banshee (''DC Comics) *Banshee (Charmed) *Rodriguez (Charmed) *Black Canary (DC Comics) *Banshee (Marvel) *Siryn (Marvel) *Black Bolt (Marvel) *Sonic Boom (Sky High) *Peter Petreli (Heroes) *Jesse (Heroes) *Sylar (Heroes) *Benwolf (Ben 10) *Echo Echo (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Circe (Generator Rex) *Talon (Static Shock) *Whismer's evolutionary line (Pokemon) *Jack Black (Tenacious D) *Banshee Unit (Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos) *Kira Ford (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) Gallery Siryn super.png X FACT COV005 400.jpg Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Sound Powers